


Invite Me In

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock uses personal persuasion on Jim.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Side By Side Issue 17





	Invite Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Jim Kirk was studying his first officer as they moved toward his cabin. They weren't attired in their normal Starfleet wear. He was comfortable in old-fashioned jeans and a cobalt blue silk shirt that buttoned in front. Spock looked good dressed only in dark slacks and a black t-shirt. The captain knew Spock was being careful not to brush against his shoulder, something that usually happened a lot considering the small corridors and the amount of people moving through them. But today the halls were mostly deserted and he found he missed the companionable feeling his first officer's touch normally gave him.

It wasn't rare to find the vulcan in a contemplative mood, but Spock seemed more pensive, as if something was troubling him. During breakfast, Spock had only spoken when answering direct questions. At first, Jim had rattled on over his up coming shore leave, but soon broke off trying to get the first officer to respond. Kirk thought he shouldn't say anything in the mess hall, even though there were only a few people there, but decided to question his friend when alone.

When they approached the cabin, Kirk asked, as though routinely, if Spock wanted to play a quick game of chess. There would be time, since Jim wasn't scheduled to leave for another three hours and was almost ready. Spock hadn't answered but the captain didn't seem to notice --he had just assumed the vulcan would follow him. As the doorway opened, Jim went in, but Spock stopped and stood rigidly, staring at his friend until Kirk noticed he had stopped.

"What's wrong, Spock? You coming in or are you practicing to be a doorstop?" the human joked, hoping to lighten his first officer's mood a bit. But Spock just stared at him, still deep in concentration. Jim recognized the expression in the Vulcan's eyes... one he rarely saw. Spock was indecisive.

"Are you coming in or not?" Jim repeated, allowing his voice to reflect his concern.

"If you ask me properly, James," Spock stated, in a firm commanding voice.

Jim was puzzled. 'What was this about?' He wondered. "Spock. I did ask you, remember? I asked if you wanted to play a quick game of chess."

"I want a proper invitation, James," Spock repeated in his firmest voice.

'Okay,' thought Jim, 'I'll play along.' Standing almost at attention, Jim straightened his shirt, and walked up to the vulcan who was still in the doorway. Using an equally firm voice, but with a hint of teasing, he invited, "Mr. Spock, I would be pleased if you would join me in my cabin for a game of chess." He smiled before adding, "Please, come inside".

Spock did so, with a serious tone to his reply, "It would be my pleasure, James."

Jim shook his head slightly with a small laugh and led his first officer into the room. "Please, take a seat, Spock. If you want, you can go ahead and set up the board." He was talking without looking at his friend, and quickly sat at his computer, turning it on. "I will just be a moment. Everything is ready for Mr. Scott to take command for the next three days, but I have a few messages to finish before I can sign out completely." Looking up briefly, he noticed Spock was still standing in the middle of the room where he had been since first entering.

Spock was staring at him with the same intense look he had given him in the doorway, as though struggling to make a decision.

"Spock, is something wrong?" Jim asked him.

"No, James." replied Spock in the same firm voice he had used earlier.

Wondering, and not for the first time why Spock had been calling him James all day --that is, when Spock did speak --the captain rubbed his temple at the beginnings of a headache. Spock was never a talkative type, but Jim looked forward to his insights and logical perspectives that were part of their companionable relationship. This quietness seemed --chilly. "You're in a strange mood, my friend." Jim teased.

When Spock didn't reply, but at least had quit staring at him, Jim tried to shrug off the tension he was starting to feel. Telling himself that maybe Spock was just worried about the upcoming shore leave, his first officer never was comfortable with taking one. And on this one, they would not be together. The captain wondered if something about their plans was troubling his friend.

Jim had arranged a hiking expedition with a small group of adventurers from the ship --a group that included Chekov and Uhura. He was to meet them at a hotel where they would stay for the night, then leave for their climb in the morning. He found he was looking forward to the small dinner party he would share with the group that evening. It was rare he had a chance for a friendly visit with his crew and this was a group he had worked with for over three years now. He enjoyed being around them, and it would be refreshing to be one of the crowd, and not, 'Captain in charge' for a few days.

Spock had been invited on the hiking adventure, but declined. He had informed his captain that there were museums he wished to explore. Jim had been disappointed about the decision, but felt maybe Spock just needed some time alone. That was a rare thing on a Starship of over 400 people.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. You know where my tea bags are, and if you wouldn't mind pouring me a small glass of that apricot brandy," he nodded his head to the cupboard beside where Spock had started to slowly pace. "I would appreciate it," he added with a small grin and returned to his messages.

Fifteen minutes later, Jim turned off his computer and rose to stretch. "Sorry, that took longer than I expected. I am now officially on vacation. Sulu has the bridge, and Mr. Scott is in charge, but playing with his engines." He turned to find Spock had returned to standing in the middle of the room. Only this time a small glass of brandy was curled in the palm of his hand, long fingers wrapped possessively around it. Jim's drink had gone unnoticed, sitting by the computer. He picked it up and walked towards his friend.

"Okay, Spock, out with it," he coaxed. Sitting on the edge of his desk, he waited for the vulcan to answer, but Spock said nothing. The captain took a small sip of his brandy, then set the glass away from the edge, before continuing, "Don't pretend you're unaware of what I'm talking about." Looking around the room briefly, Jim continued as though making a list, "No chess board, you haven't once sat down since --'being invited' into my cabin. You're obviously in a very contemplative mood, and you're drinking alcohol --something I've seen you do on only what. Three occasions? I do recall two of them were holiday toasts."

Spock finished his drink in one gulp, reached to set his glass next to Jim's, and moved directly in front of his captain. Staring with such an intent expression, Jim knew whatever decision Spock had been wrestling with, he had just reached its final point. The first officer finally turned away, but walked to Jim's computer and turned it back on.

"What do you think you're doing?" the captain asked indignantly as he watched Spock briefly punched in a message, and then turned it off again. "You mind telling me what that was all about?" Jim stood up and glared at Spock. The vulcan returned to stand in front of him. In fact, he was so close that Jim, not realizing it, stepped backwards and once again found himself setting on the edge of the desk.

"I have my reasons, James."

"And when did you start calling me James? I like how you say Jim." He reflected on that thought for a moment while obviously waiting for an answer. He still didn't get one. The human pondered what was more bewildering, Spock's close proximity or his continued lack of response.

A few moments passed, but staring into those penetrating chestnut eyes, he could have sworn that time really did freeze. Time that started to move again, at an extreme slow pace, when Spock, ever so gently, leaned the top of his long torso forward and placed a soft kiss on Jim's closed lips. The vulcan then stood back up, resuming his dark stare.

Jim reminded himself to breathe --at least later, when fog cleared, he thought that might have been his first thought. Determined not to lose eye contact, he kept himself from moving away. "Spock," he spoke softly, "We discussed this." The sadness in his voice was unmistakable. "I thought we agreed that this wasn't... going to work --at least, not for now."

Spock never moved a muscle. Jim didn't see disappointment in his vulcan friend's eyes, or a challenge. It was more like acknowledgement. Spock had known that was exactly how he would react. Then, why... why after four months? Had it really been that long? His mind quickly flashed on Vulcan sand, a fight to the death and the sexual tension that had grown between the two of them. In all honesty, Jim couldn't just blame the tension on having developed from Spock's Pon Farr, though. He had been having thoughts --dreams of Spock --a long time before that. But once Vulcan sex was mentioned, the unacknowledged sexual feelings between the two friends was more blatant. But still they chose to ignore it.

Until twenty-seven days after the Pon Farr. Jim and Spock had been stranded by a shuttle accident on Angil Prime --an accident that left them alone for two days. Another point in his life when time had frozen, the human laughed sarcastically at the thought.

"I wish to amend my previous vote," Spock's firm voice was back, deeper from emotion. The tone startled Jim from his memories.

Drawing away from Spock, he slowly turned to lean the palms of his hands against the surface of the desk. Why now? He screamed the question in his head, feeling it rocket throughout his chest. It took a few moments to find his voice. "Why now?" he managed to choke out so Spock could hear.

"You invited me in, James" Spock replied, as though this confusing answer made perfect, logical sense.

"I invited you in!" Jim repeated, perplexed by Spock's remark. Turning, he forced himself to meet the dark somber stare, knowing those eyes would still be locked on him.

"Spock, you're not making any sense. you haven't been making much sense all morning." Jim felt himself becoming increasingly frustrated by Spock's continued stare. "Blink, dammit," he spoke in a strong tone any bridge officer would instantly recognize as code for --'do it now, mister!' It only caused his tension to increase when he realized Spock never even flinched from his outburst.

Slowly, pacing again, Jim continued to struggle with his emotions. He didn't want to cause Spock anymore pain, but this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He started to walk past Spock to head for the restroom so as to shower and change before beaming down, thinking how grateful he was that he was already packed. "I have to be on the planet soon Spock, I'm expected."

"No, you are not!" Spock stated as a matter of fact.

Before Jim could react to Spock's strange statement, he felt his arms being suddenly grabbed from behind and held in a firm grip. "What the hell?" he managed before his wind was knocked out from being pushed roughly against the only bare wall in his cabin.

Spock's body matched his, pinning him front wards against the metal. Unable to turn, he felt warm breath, then two brisk soft kisses against his neck. Then he shivered, hearing the unmistakable click of handcuffs being closed on his wrists. He felt padded security cuffs, against his skin. They were tight.

If this had been anyone else, Jim knew he would have reacted differently. With a rise in his voice he could have called out to the computer to alert security with two simple words... Code Gold --Captain in danger. But this was his first officer, most cherished friend...and the man he loved. It would be an understatement to say this was not vulcan norm. Especially considering this was Spock, his usually passively aggressive friend. Something was wrong, and calling security wasn't the answer, he reasoned. Above all other thoughts, he knew Spock would never hurt him.

Then an image of Vulcan sand and heat flashed through his mind --same nightmare image of Spock trying to kill him with the lirpa. Could that be what was wrong? Was this residue from the Pon Farr? "Spock."

"Shh!" Spock whispered, still leaning against his body.

Kirk felt Spock's heart against his abdomen; its pounding beats were as rapid as his own. He could hear the vulcan taking deep cleansing breaths while leaning his forehead against the back of Jim's head. The two had not touched this closely since leaving that planet; even their occasional mental link had been weaker. Since Angil Prime, only fleeting hints of thoughts and random feeling would occasionally drift through the human's mind, thoughts he knew belonged to Spock. But whenever he had tried to concentrate on them, a barrier blocked the way.

Putting his arms on Kirk's shoulders, Spock gently turned Jim around, without moving his own body. His eyes were less stern, but Jim hesitated in letting his emotional guard down. What was Spock thinking that he would go to this extreme?

"Handcuffs, Spock?" he ventured softly. "Talk to me..."

"Shh!" Spock repeated his earlier command. After a few moments, he continued, "I know you haven't been sleeping, Jim."

Bewildered by the unexpected topic, he started to form a new question, but Spock continued, "I hear you at night. When you do finally sleep, you dream... sad dreams. Sometimes I see glimpses of your dreams in my mind. I hear your cries of loneliness --cries of pain." Slowly, Spock raised a hand to the right side of Jim's face and gently stroked his temple, allowing the errand lock of hair that hung on his friend's forehead to bounce like a feather against his fingertips. "We're together in your dreams."

At this statement, Jim shuddered in despair. He hadn't wanted the vulcan to know how troubled he had been by their decision. Spock hadn't been the only one trying to shield his thoughts. He had been concerned his emotions would overwhelm his friend, and eventually ruin what they had remaining of their relationship. How could he shield his dreams? Now he knew those dreams, one thing he couldn't control, had betrayed him.

"I found comfort in your dreams... until they turned to terror." Spock lowered his hand at the same time he had whispered the last part of his sentence. Leaning his forehead against Jim's he mumbled softly, "I turn from you in your dreams. I turn away and you call after me. The sadness in your call --haunts me. "

Jim wanted to reach out to his friend but remembered his hands were trapped. Dreams weren't the only thing taking his control away. So was his first officer.

"Spock." Jim whispered, waiting a moment to see if he would shush him, then continued. "I want to talk to you about this, please untie my hands, let's sit down and talk. I'll call Uhura and postpone my... "

"There is no need." Spock spoke suddenly, "I have already taken care of it."

Jim's eyes blazed instant fire at the man who was only a few inches from his face, glaring right back. "You did what?" he demanded an answer with every inflection of his voice.

"I can't trust you to make the right decision when it comes to us." Spock explained. "So I am making the decisions alone for now. The cuffs stay in place until I know you're not going to run away, emotionally --nor physically. Your shore leave has been cancelled, and as far as anyone on this ship knows... you're in your quarters dealing with a private matter and do not want to be disturbed." While explaining his plans to Jim, Spock resumed stroking the side of the human's face, lastly sliding a long index finger slowly back and forth, seductively, across his tense lips.

"I, on the other hand, have elected to stay aboard to work on some research and to be of assistance in case you need me. I had prepared several messages in advance and just executed them. Mr. Sulu and Mr. Scott have been informed they are not to disturbed either one of us unless an emergency situation arises. We both know that is doubtful considering we're currently inside a friendly system while Mr. Scott is happily working on his precious engines." A rise of the vulcan's eyebrow, combined with a hint of amusement, alerted Jim into thinking Spock was almost gloating.

Trying to concentrate on Spock's words and not the mesmerizing feel of warm vulcan hands on his face and lips, Jim asked in a choked voice. "What if something goes wrong on the planet, Spock?" "Should anything on the planet go wrong for any crew members, Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel are in charge, backed up by Security Chief Giotto."

This last statement angered Jim into action. He knew he had to be firm with Spock, and that wouldn't be hard considering what the vulcan had done. "Computer, Code Gold!" he ordered loud and firm. Not moving his eyes from Spock's, he sighed noticeably. "I'm sorry, Spock. I am not going to stand here cuffed while you need help." If this was Pon Farr related, to which he suspected there had to be a connection, then he knew his friend needed his help, not condemnation. "Spock, do you need to go to Vulcan?" he asked softly.

Spock never moved, but lowered his arms and clasped them behind his back. He had a faint smile on his lips that sent a warning signal through the captain's thoughts. "Computer, acknowledge!" Jim shouted. No reply came. Spock slowly rocked on the heels of his feet, obviously thrilled. It was a jester that was a pure imitation of McCoy --and it was infuriating.

"You bastard!"

"I assure you, James, my parents..." That was as far as Spock got before Jim exploded more.

"You sabotaged my computer! You kidnapped me! You've given out orders directly contradictory to mine --and you did that by faking orders from me! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Several moments passed in silence as Jim watched Spock seemingly struggle again with decision. He knew to continue yelling at his first officer wasn't the answer. Something told him Spock needed a chance to sort out what was going on with his emotions. Jim took a few deep breaths himself and tried to appear calmer. "I don't like my hands being tied, Mr. Spock. Release me!" he demanded.

Spock responded in a tone as soft as a parent trying to explain simple facts to a child. "No. You are not in control at this moment, James!" Then he reached out a long finger and tenderly rubbed Jim's bottom lip again, but the captain turned his face sideways to avoid the touch. By simply laying his hand at the side of Jim's face he turned him back to face him, only this time he brushed the sweet lips not with his finger but with his tongue.

Jim closed his eyes and tried to block Spock out, but when the tongue once again gently crossed his closed lips he felt a small shudder run through him. How could he find the strength to deny any further what he felt? For month's he had thoughts stray through his mind of the vulcan he loved, doing this. Spock's kisses filled his dreams.

"Invite me in, James." Spock whispered firmly.

Jim ignored him --tried to. Than Spock's tongue once again brushed his mouth, followed up by a gentle tugging as the vulcan sucked on his lips. It sent a delightful sensation running through him, and he barely suppressed a mournful sigh. He knew his heart rate had just increased and that Spock could feel it.

"Invite me in, James." Spock whispered again. Jim's lips started to betray him, as they very slowly opened a small ways, but he soon closed them and refused to co-operate. There's too much at stake, he told himself. I'm the captain... too many responsibilities... too much to worry about. He knew he would end up hurting his friend... or being hurt. He thought of what could happen if anything went wrong --losing Spock forever would shatter him.

Then Spock's tongue gently caressed his lips for a third round, and Jim found his mind remembering the rough tantalizing texture of that tongue. "Invite me in, James." Spock's deep voice passionately demanded.

This time Jim couldn't resist --neither the tongue, nor that treasured voice. He heard his own voice timidly respond: "Please, Spock... come inside."

Spock replied softly, "It would be my pleasure."

With his eyes still closed, Jim embraced the electric feel of Spock's kiss, their tongues caressing like long lost lovers. Brazenly, Spock captured Jim's tongue with both of his rough textured lips and gently tugged it inside his own mouth, sucking the tip as if fine dining on a feast.

Slowly, Jim took control of his tingling tongue and gently explored the roof of Spock's mouth. Its warm sandpaper texture was teasing the humans tongue further. He uttered a low moan, but didn't hear it until it vibrated down Spock's long slender throat. A few moments escaped their notice as passion continued to engulf them. Jim was suddenly lost when Spock broke off the kiss and once again pressed his head against the human's forehead. Both of them savored the moment while struggling to catch their breaths.

Slowly, Spock lowered his hands off Jim's shoulders, and gently slid one hand down to the human's side, caressing his body inch by mesmerizing inch. His other one reached out for the top button of the blue silk shirt, and his long graceful fingers guided the first button out of its hole.

Jim inhaled sharply when Spock's warm hand that had settled at the base of his shirt, gently slid under the fabric, and caressed his skin. Vulcan warmth finally settled behind Jim's back, nesting in the lower curve of his spine. Seductively, four long fingers then slid, unhesitant inside the rim of his black jeans.

While he tried to concentrate on what Spock was doing to his lower back, and wondered if he'd go lower, part of him realized Spock's other hand had already freed the second button and was tugging at the third. James Kirk smiled at a fleeting thought --he had received one of the highest scores at Starfleet Academy the year he graduated, but at this moment he couldn't intelligently tell you how many buttons were on his shirt. He just wanted them undone, and for Spock's graceful fingers to be the ones to set them all free.

Spock must have been becoming as impatient as Jim's thoughts were, because suddenly, with only a few buttons on the bottom left, the vulcan ripped the remaining ones apart with one tug. Jim's eyebrow rose in a Spock like fashion, at the sound of buttons bouncing off his furniture. "Well, that's one way." he teased.

Spock ignored him and continued in total concentration to remove the shirt, electing to let it dangle at the human's wrists, rather than remove the cuffs as Jim had silently hoped. Despite his own lighter attitude over this strange situation, he noticed Spock's demeanor was still dark and serious. He wanted to talk to him and find out if any of this was about Pon Farr or if his friend's present mood had in fact been triggered by his own troubled nights. Or maybe it's a combination of both, he surmised.

Jim watched Spock step back and start to pace in the small area in front of him. Does he really think I'll bolt? He had decided to try again at getting Spock to talk, when the vulcan suddenly stopped moving and slipped to his knees in front of him. Without a word he lifted Jim's right leg and removed his shoe and sock, then did the same to his left leg. Before standing up, Spock tenderly massaged Jim's legs through the material of his trousers.

"Spock, shouldn't we talk?" he asked hesitantly when Spock rose in front of him, once again coming face to face. After staring, still without blinking, for a few moments, Spock sighed loudly. Jim couldn't ever recall such a sound escaping from his vulcan friend.

"No, James." he answered. "I believe it is time we take more action. Words seem to get us in trouble."

Jim found he couldn't argue over that. It had been the truth... on Angil Prime. They had both talked their way out of having a more personal relationship. Spock had never mentioned Angil Prime since their reports had been filed. But Jim knew it had been as difficult for his friend as it had been for him. He had told himself they had made the right decision -- the 'logical decision,' in fact was what Spock had said. So why this kind of reaction...and if his friend had simply changed his mind... why hadn't he just said so?

"Then why not use a meld?" he asked. "Let our minds speak where our hearts are afraid."

Spock looked as though he seriously considered Jim's suggestion, but shook his head and gently leaned his head back on Jim's forehead, as he had done earlier. "No, my James, this time I feel the need to let my human self lead. I already know how you feel, James, and you know how I feel. It's time to let our bodies talk."

Jim noticed the tired look in Spock's eyes, the one he had dismissed at breakfast as reading a computer screen for too long. "I think your body is talking to me Spock. you look tired. How long since you had a full nights sleep?"

"Shh! I'll be fine, James." He spoke once again in his firm commander's tone. "We will both sleep... Later."

After another kiss, Spock reached down and unfastened Jim's jeans. He seemed to enjoy taking his time with the old-fashioned zipper. Once undone he tugged the pants partway over the firm hips and pressed his large hand against the bulge that nestled in Jim's black underwear, curling his fingers in an embrace.

This time, Jim did moan out loud. Bracing his head against the metal wall he closed his eyes and enjoyed Spock's continued caress. He pressed his groin forward into the eager cupped hand. They had fondled and held each other on that night three months ago, but they had been so pent up with first time nervousness that Kirk couldn't remember Spock's touch being this delightfully tender.

"Oh, Spock," he moaned again as the vulcan breached the entrance of his underwear and held his cock firmly. Slowly, Spock gently started a milking motion that shot waves of pleasure through his groin, and traveled reflectively along each sensor of his body. Jim momentarily lost himself in the seductive massage. His heart beat louder, drumming a beat to the needy feelings that were consuming his muscles as he slowly moved in this confined space. When the sweet tormentor removed his hand Jim allowed a small whimper of regret to escape his lips.

Spock quickly removed the jeans and underwear. He once again leaned against his captain. Although taller in stature, he folded the length of his body into the contours of Kirk's structure. His face nestled in the neck, teasing it with small kisses, then moving to nip the earlobe.

Leaning into the hot mouth with his ear, Jim was pleasantly surprised at how erotic it felt to have Spock's fully dressed body intertwine with his naked one. He wished Spock would release his hands so he could touch him. What sounds could he induce this beloved man to make? He recalled a few moans from him on Angil Prime, but those memories had blended with the sounds of their love making that took place only in his dreams.

"I want to merge with you, T'hy'la." Spock's chestnut eyes met his, shining with a passion that turned his dark pupils to gleaming opals of burned lava as they seared his own hazel eyes with loving tenderness. "I want to cradle inside of you. Clinging. straining to reach incredible heights." Spock braced his body with both palms flat besides Jim's shoulders and leaned closer. Returning his mouth to whisper in his lover's ear, "I want to feel the walls of your chamber clinching my shaft. pulling me deeper. I want to make and hear sounds from you that will fill our ears with music."

Jim's body melted against him, as his mind rippled from those passionate words of promise. "Yes," he begged softly.

"And when I come, my dear James, I want you to come with me. When my semen seeps itself deep inside you, I want your body to tremble at the gift."

The human body shuttered at his words, and a deep groan spilled from Jim's throat. He glued his body to Spock's, demanding to be taken. Every cell and atom of his existence silently screamed for the vulcan's touch. Spock picked him up, carrying him to the bed as if he were too fragile to risk breaking by walking on his own. The vulcan laid him on his back, but Jim didn't care that his cuffed wrists were poking onto his lower spine. He was mesmerized watching the tall alien figure standing beside him, undressing. When the t-shirt was lifted and tossed aside, Jim's breath caught at the sight of Spock's gleaming chest. A chest he knew would soon be pressed against his. He studied the dark hairs that highlighted the light haze of green skin, glistened with a trace of dampness. Licking his lips with a yearning to feast on that moisture, he waited impatiently.

With his shoes and pants discarded, Spock concentrated on Jim's eyes as he slowly removed his own dark underwear, releasing his manhood in full erection. His eyes savored Jim's mouth, watching the human chew on his bottom lip while studying his body. They both were struggling to swallow.

Spock climbed on the bed beside his prey and pulled the human towards him. Reaching at Jim's back he released one cuff, carefully pulled the arms forward and started gingerly massaging the muscles. Jim's hands reached out for him and massaged anywhere they could touch. Spock almost howled when one stray hand engulfed his shaft, squeezing it with a hungry need.

Jim started to lean forward, trying to slide his body so his face would be at Spock's groin, but the vulcan stopped him. Jim found himself suddenly tossed on his back again, the vulcan pulling both arms above his head. Then he once again heard the lock of the security cuffs. He met Spock's eyes in horror, as he realized he was attached to the bed post. "Why?" he pleaded.

"You are not in charge, James." Spock ran his hand across Jim's chest and slowly down his abdomen. "For today, for tonight. you are mine."

Staring at the sincerity of Spock's face, Jim wasn't sure if he was scared, angry or comforted. He knew Spock wouldn't hurt him, but to give him such complete control. could he do that?

The vulcan was continuing to watch his face. He knew Spock was waiting to see what his reaction would be. Jim forced himself to take a few deep breaths, without taking his eyes off Spock, then composed himself as calm and relaxed as he could, taking slow measured breaths.

"Spock," he whispered with passion. "I am yours!"

The Vulcan's dark eyes glistened with moisture. Laying down full length of Jim he stretched his arm protectively around the clean shaven chest and gently squeezed. One hand slid across the chest and played teasingly with the already hardened nubs. With his head braced on Jim's shoulder he slid his mouth to capture the nub closest to him and sucked hard enough that if it hadn't been attached, he would have swallowed it.

Jim arched his back and cried out in delight of the unexpected pleasure. Spock continued this assault for several minutes before sliding to take control of Jim's quivering mouth. When he caught his breath, Jim chuckled. "Some time we'll have to see if you can make me come. just by doing that!"

Still rubbing one nub with his fingers, Spock smiled faintly as he promised. "I fully intend to."

Spock raised himself up and straddled Jim, his torso carefully resting on the humans hips. He rested in this position for awhile, slowly gyrating over Jim's groin, trapping the penis between his own groin, and upper thighs. His hands continued to massage the chest beneath him, then moved to the shoulders and neck. Not a muscle was ignored under the warm vulcan touch.

With his eyes closed, Jim became lost in the sensations of Spock's touches. His upper body was relaxing, yet screaming for attention in lower areas. Jim's groin was responding stealthily under Spock's guidance, although the vulcan was still massaging elsewhere. His cock had swelled with an exquisite pleasure that struggled to keep from thrusting upwards and forcefully entering Spock's teasing body. He couldn't hold back much longer. Opening his eyes he saw perspiration on the vulcan's lips, a very rare thing. Jim knew Spock was also struggling with the need to take him. Looking down he saw the long green cock had indeed grown more firm as its thickness also glistened with moisture. Both ridges throbbed in the tight confined limits of the dark jade skin.

"Take me, Spock." he pleaded, urgently.

Spock stopped his movements and stretched out on top of Jim, his face snuggling to the right side of his lover's. "Open you legs wide, James."

Jim's heart leaped at the passionate promise from Spock's tone. His cabin filled with the vibrating sounds of his moans when the vulcan's legs slipped possessively between his, and let his groin gyrate a few more times before sliding further down.

Spock kissed Jim hard on the lips, then, reaching to retrieve a vial of oil from the nightstand, he slid between the human's thighs.

With his head rolling from side to side, Jim bit his lip to keep from coming too soon when Spock slid an oil soaked finger into his passageway. He raised both knees as far as he could and spread himself even further opened. In a few moments he felt the ease of a second finger broaden his muscle. Soon he found his body no longer resisting but craving for more. "Spock." he pleaded, again.

The bed quivered as Spock adjusted his position. Soon the vulcan laid the vial back on the stand and was once again lying on top of Jim. "You have to invite me in, James."

Jim almost burst with laughter. "Oh, Spock. please --please come inside me." he begged while watching the glimmer of excitement in Spock's eyes as he hovered above him.

"It will be my pleasure, James." Spock rose to kneel in front of Jim's groin. He took both of the human's legs and bent the knees further, pushing them high against Kirk's chest.

Jim didn't protest. With his hands tied he couldn't hold his legs, so he had to rely on Spock's initiative. He groaned uncontrollably as Spock's cock suddenly filled him. The vulcan's full weight went with it, as he used his body to trap Jim's legs up and to the sides. The human grabbed the bed railings with both hands and pulled tight out of reflex, suddenly wanting to escape the onslaught of pain and pleasure. His voice groaned a sound he hadn't heard before, as Spock started pushing deeper into him.

"Look at me, James." Spock demanded.

Automatically, Jim met his eyes. "Hurts." he groaned, biting his lip.

"Shh," Spock whispered seductively, "It will pass, James." The vulcan started gently moving in and out, slowly, trying to allow time for Jim's body to adjust. "Soon."

Jim moaned suddenly, tossing his head back between his manacled arms. "Oh, Spock!" His human voice was thick with passion. As he recovered his breathing, he begged, "More."

Almost immediately, Spock felt Jim's hips thrusting towards him, welcoming his existence inside. He leaned against the prostate gland, gliding against its surface. He knew his actions would ignite even more pleasure for his lover. "You are mine, sweet James." He whispered in a shaky voice, between his own moans of passion. Reaching under Jim's bent leg he found Jim's cock and started massaging it in the same rhythm his own body was using to reach a soon inevitable climax.

Jim's voice hissed with a deep throated moan as semen suddenly spread over the hot vulcan hand. Spock shuddered against the human's continued pumping until the last of the spasms drained into his fist, and then subsided. Jim's final pleasure-filled moans had resulted from spasms that caused his chamber to clutch tight, holding Spock's shaft hostage inside. As his body released the pressure, it sent Spock spiraling to completion. The room sounded with ancient vulcan, praises of joy. "T'hy'la!" Spock called to Jim as his own spasms finally ceased. Lying once again besides Jim, Spock unlatched the manacles and cuffs. Folding his lover's wrists in his own hands, he inspected them to make sure there were no injuries. No serious marks could be found, but they were a bit red from Jim pulling against them. He kissed each wrist and massaged them.

Jim nuzzled against his shoulder, half asleep. "I'm not injured, Spock."

Kissing Jim's cheek, Spock rested the hands in his lap, protectively. "Are you sure you are all right, Jim?"

"Yes," he smiled, his eyes closed and he cuddled tighter. "I'm glad you took control. I never would have. as Captain, I couldn't."

"I know, Jim. I realized that was why you pulled back on Angil Prime. I also realized you hadn't been with a man." Spock, looked at his face, but Jim kept his eyes closed. "I saw that in your dreams. You told me."

Jim shrugged softly, "Imagine that --everyone thinks I'm this great lover. It's all hog wash, as Bones would say. Then this tall lanky, mysterious vulcan came along. Suddenly, I couldn't eat or sleep without thinking of you."

"Then my Pon Farr and Angil Prime."

"Exactly," Jim opened his eyes and smoothed Spock's bangs with one finger. "I could no longer hide how I felt, but on Angil . I panicked when we started to. make love. I used the ship for an excuse. Plus I was concerned being captain would be unfair pressure. so I focused on that.

"But your dreams don't lie." Spock said.

"No, they betrayed me, thanks to that wonderful link." Jim reached for Spock's hand, and cradled his fingers through his own.

"Indeed. It has proven itself useful." Spock slid further down on the bed, making sure Jim's head was still nestled comfortably against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around his lover.

"I am yours, Spock. With or without the handcuffs."

They snuggled and started to relax when Jim remembered to ask. "Spock, if this wasn't Pon Farr why did you react so strangely?"

Spock squeezed him tighter and Jim thought he heard a whisper of a sleepy laugh. "I told you I wanted to handle this in a human way. So I allowed myself to tap into my favorite human trait."

"Dare I ask what that is?" Jim mumbled, suddenly alert by Spock's teasing behavior.

"Lust!"


End file.
